A Road Not Taken
by fAteD lOvE
Summary: Chuck/Sarah. Oneshot. Her assignment is now a huge, beautiful mess. She's in too deep. Emotions are on the surface. She will do what must be done...she's a CIA agent after all.


After reading most of the worthwhile fics about _Chuck _to get a feel for the characters ... I've finally posted my first _Chuck _fic. Hope it's up to par.

This was something I just wrote off the top of my head before it had a chance to escape. At least I've succeeded in what I set out to do: to practice my short sentences and short story writing (my first one, might I add), because I usually ramble on and on.

And yes, it is supposed to be this 'abstract' and confusing. At least until the end.

I apologize to all my _Eragon _readers. This fandom and TV series just took me and whisked me away. There was nothing I could do about it. It's just so addicting, and the Chuck/Sarah pairing is such a gem (they need to get married in real life, I mean ... even their smiles match!). I'll try to post more chapters, but it's nearly time for _Brisingr_'s release ... so not much chance of that.

I'll stop rambling now.

Disclaimer- If I owned Chuck, he and Sarah would be married and have a dozen kids ... not to mention the sexy time we've all been waiting for ... (or maybe that's just me lol)

'_A Road Not Taken_', (a wonderful poem) belongs to Robert Frost.

* * *

**A**** Road Not Taken**

* * *

It was probably going to be the hardest day of her life.

"It's not too late to change your mind, Walker."

Casey's voice was gruff. For once, she could sense the emotion; the understanding- this was what she needed to do, needed to be done.

For herself.

For Chuck.

For _them_.

They had been skirting the issue for much too long.

The NSA agent gave a firm nod. He understood. Of course he could. He had been in the same position before with Ilsa. Every agent had one point in their lives when they were confronted with this choice. It was a matter of which path they took.

And she chose. She did.

It took so much effort. So much courage. Heartache. Angst and anguish.

Took so much time. The duty of protecting something bigger than herself had always presided over any other dream, any feelings. It had taken the best part of her life.

Ultimately, she knew in her heart that it was the right option. Any other was tempting, but it would leave her with even more regrets, more pain.

That didn't make it any easier.

She would get over it. Slowly, gradually, the pain would fade away: and then she would be happy again.

Looking down at herself, she smoothed the expensive dress that draped over her tall, willowy frame. Her fingers trembled.

The biggest day of her life. Everything would change from now on. It was a big step, and she felt almost drained from the struggle of her overpowering feelings against the overbearing sense of being torn away from what she was most comfortable with. Her zone. Stepping out into uncharted waters.

She was now about to walk towards a new road, a new _future_ that she had chosen.

The superiors had been hesitant. They had been so sure they had put her in the right place, right situation, her status as Chuck's protector had been going so well. This was not expected to happen at all.

But, they had trained her too well for their own good. With much wheedling and persuading on her part, they had grudgingly agreed in the end. Not that they had any other choice. A desperate super-spy on the verge of a breakdown who knew what needed to happen for her to regain some stable footing was not easy to refuse. It had nothing to do with the threats. She was their best agent after all. They still needed her.

In a way, she had failed her assignment. Taken the easy way out. How most unlike her.

God, she was so _weak_.

Her CIA skills came in handy now, as she drew herself together for one final time to face Chuck. To tell him. To tell him of her decision.

She could almost imagine his expression, his reaction. It would be so very Chuck.

Sarah had never envisioned her assignment turning out like this. A huge, beautiful mess.

Swallowing, she turned to the door. Taking a deep breath, she tried to steady her nerves.

Casey was beside her.

"You've been a great partner, Walker," He gave her an encouraging smile that looked more like a grimace, "You know this is the right thing to do."

A small tentative smile appeared on her features.

In half a minute, she had an unobstructed view of one Chuck Bartowski.

For a moment, her heart nearly stopped when reality dawned, and she realized the magnitude of what she was about to say. How it would change them.

A bubble of panic grew under her calm face.

Inexorably, some force drew her eyes to fix on the man waiting patiently outside.

Her eyes warmed fondly at the way his fingers twisted together in nervousness. His attention was solely concentrated on trying to stay upright and fighting off his fainting reflex.

Their eyes met. The suspense grew.

Those were the longest steps she had ever taken.

It took an eternity to reach him.

She was so close now. Facing one another. Facing him one last time as Sarah Walker.

There was barely twenty centimeters between them.

It was hard to breathe. It reassured her. It was the right choice.

And as they stared at each other, they were not aware of anything else around them.

It was her turn to say something. He had always been the one to blabber incessantly to fill the silences. Nothing had ever been so difficult. Everything she had worked for, given herself to, was on the line.

The right choice.

He tensed, seeming to know what she was about let pass from between her lips, wondering if she could go through with it.

The future. The promise in his eyes. Her duty...

...to her heart.

_  
"I do."_

* * *

If you still are confused I'll write a short summary, and let you decipher the rest:

Sarah's had enough of all the secrets. The angst and monologue type speech, and the title 'A Road Not Taken', is supposed to make the readers _think_ that she's trying to get reassigned. The struggle she is describing is NOT about her trying to distance herself, but her emotions at giving up the CIA (or only a part of it), since it's all she's ever known and worked for. Even though she knows it's _'the_ _right choice'_, she's feeling insecure about the real world/her relationship, how she has to reveal herself/her feelings as she's trained not to.

The 'I do' comes after the lecture from the priest (which is glossed over by the fact they 'aren't aware of anything else'). It's not until the last line where it's supposed to reveal that they are getting married as couples do. Casey is the one who escorts her down the aisle.

I hope it worked as it's supposed to. Tell me if it did. I've tried to make the sentences as smooth as possible.

Read through it again if you can be bothered. It'll seem a whole new perspective now, since before it's supposed to turn either way: job or Chuck.

There'll be so much more to write about when the second season comes out. I won't be able to watch it, since I'm in New Zealand, but I daresay I'll be able to catch some online.

Advice is helpful: I'm getting a feeling I keep on switching tenses. Argh this whole thing didn't save on fanfiction docs, had to type the AN again. Now the summary is all munted.

Reviews are appreciated, and very welcome.


End file.
